


The Corruption of Canon

by Sonya



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Community: anthropomor-fic, Crack, M/M, abstract concepts anthropomorphized, and then I shipped them for laughs, because a friend dared me to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya/pseuds/Sonya
Summary: "He knew it was wrong; he'd known it the entire time, but Canon just couldn't help himself."





	The Corruption of Canon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skripka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/gifts).



> Okay, this is all skripka's fault. ;)
> 
> An old drabble from waaaay back in my LJ days. Decided to bring it over here.

He knew it was wrong; he'd known it the entire time, but Canon just couldn't help himself. All his life, he'd been part of the elite. Society placed him on a pedestal, telling him how perfect he was. And, well, if you hear something for long enough, it starts to feel like the truth.

But everything changed on the night _he_ walked by, all leather and tattoos, like a walking ad for everything Canon had never had and, until just that moment, never realized how much he wanted.

The forbidden fruit, the one your mother warned you about. Fanon.

It had been a night of decadence and debauchery, introducing Canon to things he'd never even imagined before. He could still feel the burn of the ropes cutting into his wrists, the shock of cold metal when they'd kissed (courtesy of Fanon's tongue stud), the slow burn as Fanon pushed his way inside of Canon and how the pleasurepain overwhelmed his senses.

But that had been over a week ago and Canon hadn't seen Fanon since that night. Truth be told, he didn't think he'd ever see his one-time lover again. Fanon had had his way with him, had taken what he wanted and now Canon was left alone to deal with the fallout.

He couldn't go back home, not like this. One look at him and everyone would know. He'd been corrupted by Fanon. And he would never be the same again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Corruption of Canon, part two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947133) by [skripka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka)




End file.
